Iron Fist
Daniel "Danny" Rand is not the most famous of the billionaires that traverse the cities of the world, but his philanthropy is known from the upper most echelon to the trenches of the lowest class. As the inherited benefactor behind the incredibly successful investment firm started by his father, the Rand Corporation, Daniel seeks to follow in those footsteps and provide the world with a company that looks out for what is right more than it looks out for its own profits. The Immortal Iron Fist is known throughout the heroic community as an incredibly talented fighter and protector of the innocent. His stomping grounds seem to be New York and the surrounding areas, though he has been known to show up globally. He has assisted various other heroes from time to time and his reputation has been building more and more over the years. Background Danny Rand's adventures and story began in the Himalayas when he was a boy, not even a teen. His father was leading he, his mother, and his best friend Harold Meachum to a legendary city called K'un Lun that he alleged to be the real Shangri-La or Shambhala. Alas, Harold's betrayal along the way guaranteed it would not be as he murdered Wendell and abandoned them to the cold and a pack of wolves. Danny would arrive on his own at K'un Lun where he would become the world class kung fu warrior and Immortal Weapon known as the Iron Fist. While in K'un Lun, he learned from master martial artist Lei Kung the Thunderer and honed his fists to the point he could routinely shatter stone. This conditioning and training enabled him to steal a crown from a viper's head and destroy a mechanical fighter in single combat. Eventually, his accomplishments and abilities earned him the right to face a literal dragon named Shou Lao the Undying, who he seemingly killed in the process of gaining it's 'heart' and thus the title of Iron Fist and power that came with it. Danny earned the right to live forever in this city, but turned it down as he still felt compelled to seek vengeance on the man who murdered his father and abandoned he and his mother to die. This saw him returning to New York in the pursuit of it. After he returned, many adventures followed him sparing Harold upon finding how pitiful a wretch he had become. Danny traveled between worlds, co-founded Heroes for Hire, worked with Shang Chi, and was even incapacitated and replaced with a plant clone in the subsequent years. During this long series of adventures, he developed his draconic-empowered chi to formidable heights. He was able to heal himself and others in addition to a plethora of other abilities, but in time this too came to an end. After the crisis, he spent his days as a healer in New York. Eventually, he lost contact with his chi and it caused him to go through a crisis of his own that saw him leaving the states to travel abroad through India and China before returning back to K'un Lun in an extended sojourn. Under Lei Kung's guidance, he discovered the hubris he had become blind to. He had deluded himself into believing he could save everyone, and this simply isn't the case for anyone. With this understanding did Danny finally return home to New York. Personality *'Introspective' = Danny is constantly reflecting on his choices, and how events have led to those choices. Sometimes, when in public, this can cause him to appear aloof and indeed that is occasionally the case. More often he is very much involved, just trying to keep track of his place in the scheme of things and not lose sight of the big picture. *'Moralistic' = Danny is a firm believer that there is always a right and wrong. He isn't oblivious to the idea of shades of grey, but he does believe that people often get lost in those shades and lose their way. He also believes in the importance of setting a positive example and drawing a line in the sand because there are few things worse than hypocrites in his opinion. *'Willful' = When Danny sets his mind to something, he is prepared to move mountains to make it happen and furthermore will move those mountains himself with or without help. Certainty is his watchword, and it can be very difficult at the best of times to change his opinion once set. Logs First Player's Logs 2017 Logs *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! Second Player's Logs *TBA Gallery 77264-56748-iron-fist.jpg|You're Going To Need More Weapons. 3133736-iron+fist+1.jpg|Iron Fist Is Watching. 450861-if4.jpg|Sup. 1530690-iron_fist_by_steveweigl.jpg|Big Collar Poppin'. 1939689-ironfist_krak.jpg|Skills. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken